


Together

by Miss_13th



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Baby OC - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mentions of Hadestown, Ophelia is not my oc!, Orpheus just loves them sm, She is the most precious lil baby, belongs to Superfuckingextra on tumblr, but barely, orphydice, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_13th/pseuds/Miss_13th
Summary: Orphydice Family Fluff
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grifterandthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/gifts).



A/N Ophelia belongs to @Superfuckingextra on Tumblr! I love her sm. Also sorry this is so bad.

It has been a month since Eurydice had returned from Hadestown, and the little family had steadily began to get better. Orpheus and Ophelia's health wasn't in danger anymore, and Eurydice's voice had come back. They were together, and truly happy.

Eurydice stood over her daughter's crib, gently stroking her chubby cheek as she rested. She smiled and tried to go to the kitchen to check on Orpheus, but the moment she stepped past the door way, Little Ophelia began to whimper, it wouldn’t be long until she started to cry and scream for her mama to come back. The songbird sighed and cradled the one-year-old in her arms, holding her close to her chest, humming the song that brought back spring.

“Shh... Shh, sunshine it’s alright. Mama is right here.” She cooed, sitting down on the bed and laid down, her head resting on a soft pillow. Ophelia wrapped her tiny fist around her mother’s index finger, like she always had. Even though this was a nightly occurrence, it always made Eurydice’s heart melt. After a few minutes both mother and daughter had fallen asleep, smiles gracing both of their faces.

_____

Orpheus finished putting away the dishes and set down the damp dish rag. He looked out of the window at the night sky, looking at the brightest star, making a silent wish.

He padded into his and Eurydice’s room, making sure not to step on any of the creaky floor boards just in case his daughter or wife were sleeping.

Once he stepped through the threshold, his heart almost exploded with love. The poet looked at his wife and baby daughter on their bed, both fast asleep with soft smiles on their faces, Ophelia’s hand around Eurydice’s finger. His grin was so large he thought his face might crack.

He never knew he could be so lucky. Orpheus had a precious baby girl, who was the spitting image of her mama, except for her hazel eyes which matched his, she was his universe. And Eurydice, Gods he loved her so much. He had literally walked to Hell and back for her, and he’d do it again if he had to.

The poet sat down on the bed, running his hand over Ophelia’s thick head of dark hair, and pressed a kiss to her head. Then he laid down and kissed Eurydice’s forehead, as soft as he could so he wouldn’t wake her up. He closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing that together, they would always be happy.

A/N wow I’m sorry this doesn’t do justice to how Superfuckingextra writes I’m sorry. But I tried! And hey It didn’t take me two years! That’s an accomplishment! Anyways, happy holidays everyone! 💚


End file.
